Question: Solve for $n$ : $-8 = 3 + n$
Subtract $3$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-8 {- 3}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{n} \\ -8 &=& 3 + n \\ \\ {-3} && {-3} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -8 {- 3} &=& n \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -11$